Halloween for the JL
by princeofreaks
Summary: Totally late for this, I know...Anyways: How does the Justice League celebrate Halloween? A last attempt by Flash to bring the League back together.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fic ever...I thought about this while I was taking a shower..."How would the Justice League celebrate Halloween?" So here I am. Writing my first fic.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters that were used in this fic. They are all copyrighted characters that belong to DC.

Chapter 1: Prologue.

A cool autumn breeze whipped young Wally Wests face. This was his favorite holiday besides Christmas. He couldnt help but do a few fast spurts along the way.

It was okay to go a little fast once in a while because he was dressed in his Flash costume. He had almost considered dressing as himself for this holiday but that would be ridiculous.

Flash, the fastest man alive, was headed towards the new Metro Tower in Metropelis. On the way, he couldnt help but notice the stores and their wide window displays for this coming holiday.

He wondered if the others would celebrate too. They never really got to see them in costumes other then their own. He chuckled at the thought of Superman holding a Batman costume and Batman looking like he would just about die from embaressment.

'Boy would that be a day to remember.' he thought as he punched in the enterence codes.

Diana, aka Wonder Woman, was walking down the hall towards the hangar. She could take the transporter to go to the Watchtower but she felt like she needed a long flight to sort out her thoughts.

She was almost at the door when she felt a red blur and a whoosh of wind go past her. She immediately reconized the red blur as Flash, or Wally, the younger brother of the group.

"Hello Wally," she said as she mustered the realest fake smile she could.

Wally stopped right in his tracks and turned to face her. He looked really excited. She wondered what he was excited about.

"Oh, hey Diana," he said as he, too, smiled but his was real. He then realized she was headed towards the hangar,

"You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes. Im going to go to go to the Watchtower." she said. He then mouthed an "Oh." and then headed towards her.

"Well, so am I but I was going to take the Transporter." Wally said. Then he turned away. She didnt exactly want company but, as Wally was a senior member, and they never got to talk anymore, she stopped him by blocking his path. He looked confused.

"Come with me." she said. He grinned the biggest, goofiest grin ever right there. She laughed at that. Together, they walked towards the hangar.

Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, stood at the door, watching those two closely. It wasnt anything like flirting like Kent and Diana did but he was observing just in case he needed to add Wally West to his "Watch List."

As one of the technicians aproached him, carefully, he snapped out of his gaze and turned his attention back to fixing the Javelin 5s.

Footsteps indicated that Flash and Diana were getting closer. He frowned. It was impossible to concentrate on the multiple engine dents when those two were talking about something he couldnt make out. Was it...Halloween?

Of course. Wally, of all people, would be most excited about Halloween. And he guessed he was teaching Diana about it right now. As long as neither of them noticed that he was...

"Hey ya Bats!" said a voice distinguished only as Flashs from his side. He sighed.

'As long as neither of them noticed that he was there, well that plans foiled now' thought the inner Bruce.

'So what now Dark Knight' teased Mr.Wayne.

'I need to think, just ignore them,' said Batman.

Bruce rolled his eyes under his cowl and kept working. He huffed. Flash just shrugged and started to leave, That was unusual. Since when did Flash start to understand when to stop?

'Its for the better so dont say anything,' said Batman.

'I wasnt going to.' said both Mr.Wayne and Bruce at the same time.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from outside the hangar. What was it? Was someone crying? No...it seemed more like...laughter?

Thank you, thank you. I hope you enjoyed Chapter One. Ill have more up by next week. And it will be funny it later chapters. 


	2. Laughter

Halloween for the Justice League

A/N: Im really bad at being funny so forgive me. I didnt really think about the plot too much (after all, Im a begginer) but its just plain weird. And please review. If you can, tell me about how many chapters you want.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the copyrighted characters that were used in this fic. Some day, just some day, maybe I will...

Chapter Two: Laughter

Batman could see the four coming in from the other side of the room. Other than seeing, he could definetly hear them coming in.

Green Arrow was wearing a Barney suit and right next to him was Black Canary. He was waving a Big Bird costume in her face and she looked furious.

Behind them was Supergirl and Fire, who were both laughing hysterically. Even the Batman had to admit, it was a funny sight.

"NO, IM NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT...THAT...THING!!!!" Black Canary shouted.

Green Arrow then said somehing which only seemed to make her more furious.

"TO HELL WITH THE HALLOWEEN SPIRIT!!!! IM NOT WEARING THAT, PERIOD!!!!" she screeched.

She then stomped off towards the Rec. Room. Green Arrow was about to follow but Supergirl, Kara, managed to stop laughing for a second to put a hand out to stop him and shake her head, indicating that that would probably not be best.

He sighed and said "All right."

"What are you doing wearing a costume when its still three days until Halloween anyways?" Fire asked him,

"I dont know really," he replied.

Batman and Mr. Wayne couldnt help but say "Idiot."

Wally sighed. This was going to be a great chance to talk to the raven haired beauty piloting right next to him.

The funny thing about the Justice League was that the "Big Seven" were all loners. And being only children/orphans/last of your race/exiled people, they all depended on each other to be their family.

Sure, Batman had his little "Bat-Clan" but everyone else knew he needed us as much as we needed him. It was just so hard to be a team, a family, again after the Thanagarian invasion and after all these new recruits came in.

An idea rush was spurting in Wallys mind (which happened a lot more than people thought.) This Halloween, he was going to get the league back together.

"Hey Diana?" he asked, to start a conversation. Diana looked at him with a interested expression. Meaning she wanted to talk. Good.

"Yes, Wally?" she asked back.

"Do you, by any chance, have any plans for Halloween?"

"No, I dont. But I dont really have an idea of what Halloween is in the first place." she said, her eyes on the "road."

Wally almost sputterd out his iced mocha, if he had one that is.

"YOU DONT!?!" he cried. He was trying his best to be dramatic.

"I dont." said Diana, seriously.

"Ah, I see." Wally started talking like an old man. "Well, let little old me here tell you about Halloween." He smiled.

"I believe Im much older than you, more than 2000 years older by the way, but I would like to learn about Mans customs for Halloween." she said with a giggle.

"Well, Im sure you know about costumes right..."

Sorry that its a little short guys but, I came up with this in one day. I hope Im going somewhere with this...Please, Review and Review. 


	3. Halloween?

Halloween for the JL.

A/N: I may turn this into a series for Holidays (Christmas, Valentines Day, heck, even Mothers Day,) any objections?

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters that come out on this fic. I make no money out of this and they all belong to DC.

Chapter Three: This is Halloween

Diana was listening intently to Wally explain Halloween. So far, it sounded like normal business.

"Well, you know about costumes right?' he asked her. She nodded then pointed to his and her costumes.

"Right," he muttered. "Well, we wear them, like, everyday, right?" She nodded again.

"Well, Halloween is a day when all the people who normally dont wear costumes, dress up as something," he paused for a moment, thinking of how to explain it, "totally different."

She was starting to get it. It was still confusing though.

"How different?" she asked. He just laughed at that one.

"Just picture Batman in Supermans costume." he laughed out.

"That different?" She was surprised. How fun this holiday sounded already!

"Yup. Some people even act the part!" he exclaimed. He was obviously excited about Halloween and his excitement was starting to rub off.

"Thats hilarious!" she exclaimed.

"Thats why everyone likes it." he paused again, "And plus the candy."

"Candy?" she was curious again.

"Trick-or-Treating, for the kids. You go door to door, asking for treats." he said.

"Sounds like fun, geting candy for free." she smiled.

"It was." he said.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only twenty minutes, they arrived at the Watchtower.

Diana was now fully informed on Halloween. Wally was looking very cramped, so he started stretching.

'He looks so cute when hes stretching...' Diana thought that but stopped herself 'No, hes too young and WHAT are you THINKING! Besides, you already have a knight youre waiting for. You are a princess. You take Knights, NOT jesters...'

Diana started having this little debate about what she wanted and all that until Wally was gracious enough to stop her before she mentally murdered herself and her physical self sued for injuries (or murder).

"Uh, Diana?" he asked, looking confused. Diana snapped out of her gaze.

"Uh, what? Oh...Yeah?" she said innocently. He just shook his head.

"I was asking what you wanted to be for Halloween." he said.

Suddenly Black Canary stepped into the room.

"Whatever you do, DONT be Big Bird," she said.

They were all confused. Wally was the first to speak, of course.

"When did you get here?" he sputtered out. Black Canary glared at him.

"I told that TWIT, Green Arrow, that Id be at the Rec. Room," she said finally. "But, to be as far away as possible, I had to transport myself to this Watchtowers Rec. Room."

They both said "Oh" queitly.

"If Robin Hood asks, Im not here," and with that, she left.

"Riiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttttttt..." Wally started saying, "Sooo, um, besides Big Bird, what do you want to be?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

Batman was working on Javelin 5 #021 when Green Arrow suddenly headed his way.

He was prepared for the worst. Green Arrow was a well-known prankster afrter all.

He comepletly lost it when Green Arrow asked him about the thing he had the most trouble with in his life.

Women.

"So Batman. I think were starting to have a lot more in common." he started.

"Is that so?" Batman said flatly.

"Yeah. Were both Billionares, have no powers, got a lot of toys, and have to deal with tempermental women all the time." he said with half of a smile.

Batmans already flat mouths corners went lower.

"Does any of that explian why youre here?" he said.

"No. No, I guess not. Then Ill go." he said, and Batman could tell he was smiling a mile a minute behind his back.

He just grunted as Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) turned his back on him and walked away.

Hed bet his batmobile that that was just to annoy him.

Unfortunetly, it worked.

The Green Lantern known as John Stewart looked around carefully. Wally and Diana had just come in through the Hangar. And Black Canary was gone now, headed towards the Rec. Room.

He looked closely and saw that neither Shayera or Mari was there either so he decided that since Wally, Diana and he were going to have Monitor Duty that day together, he might as well catch up.

A red blur came by his side, patted his shoulder, smiled his award-winning smile and then said,

"Hey John, we have Monitor Duty together, now dont we?"

John nodded. He thought that Wally had grown up since the "Speed Force" accident. And he did. A lot.

"So John. Halloween is coming up and all..." he started as Diana stepped right next to them.

"Do you have anything planned?" Diana cut in. They both had very mischivous smiles on their faces.

This was going to lead to him being tricked into something he didnt want to do. And he did not like it when that happened.

He sighed.

"What do you guys want?" he said. Wally and Diana exchanged confused looks on their faces.

"We dont know." Wally started.

"But were asking YOU to help us figure it out." Diana finished.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long night...

Thank you for reading everyone! I hope that this came out long. And I hope that I going towards the right direction. Reviews are always appreciated, by the way. 


	4. I say

Halloween for the JL.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters that come out on this fic. I make no money out of this and they all belong to DC.

Chapter Four: I say we have a...

Batman had just finished his work on the Javelin 5 #021 after Queen went away but still felt like he had unfinished business.

Either that or he was bored.

No.

The BATMAN was NEVER bored.

'Stop reffering to yourself as third person like a crazy person, and get up to the Watchtower to spy on Wally and Diana like you know you want to.' teased Mr. Wayne.

'Ive got to admit, Im crazy. I mean, for goodness sake, I have debates with a Playboy and a Bat everyday...' Bruce paused and then said, in a serious tone, 'in...my...head.'

'Since when was that crazy?' asked the Bat. 'Im not going up to the Watchtower.'

Bruce and Mr.Wayne glared. He gave them the Bat Glare.

'You know, I dont think the "Bat" glare is going to work on yourself.' Bruce said.

Batman stopped glaring and then, apparently giving up, started moving his feet towards the Transporter.

He mentally sighed. Maybe he DID need help...

'No.'

He mentally sighed again. Yup, definetly needed help.

He set in the coordinates for the Watchtower and then stepped onto the Transporter Pad to allow it to scramble his molucles to the Watchtower. He saw Wally, John and Diana all huddled up.

He looked at the sight of Diana very appreciatively. She looked especially beautiful today. Her crimson lips sparkling in the light. Her raven locks brushing her shoulders. He couldnt stand it. But he could never admit that to her. He was afraid.

It was quite ridiculous, really. He was the BATMAN. He feared nothing.

And yet he was afraid of starting a relationship with Diana.

'Shes not going to wait for you forever you know.' Mr.Wayne solemly said.

'Theres plenty of fish in the sea.' Batman finished.

Bruces heart fell a little. He didnt have time. But he was procrastinating.

Why?

He needed to hurry up though.

John just stood there. He couldnt think of anything else to do.

So he just stood there.

'Heck of a lot better than talking back to this...situation' he thought.

"So, have any ideas?" Wally grinned at him hopefully.

John just shook his head. Diana checked the Watchtower clock.

"Well, our shift is in 10 minutes.," she said, "We shouldnt be late relieving Kal and Kara."

"Why dont you think about it on the way John?" Wally suggested. He gave his little "puppy-dog eyes" look at him so John just had to nod.

Wallys smile widened. Diana laughed.

As they were walking towards the Monitor Womb, Wally gathered enough courage to ask him something he thought he could never even think it straight.

"Hows things going with you and Shay?" he said casually. He immediatly clapped his hand over his hand.

He looked at John with a "Yes, I know Im wrong...SIR!" kind of look and then chuckled nervously.

"Please dont kill me before Halloween." he sqeaked. Diana and John laughed and Wally blushed.

They were almost at the Monitor Womb so John didnt have much more time to think.

'He better think of something good,' Wally thought, 'Diana couldnt think of anything to do "together" but John has a better idea of what people do on Halloween.'

Wally was so deep into his thoughts that he didnt notice that his friends had already entered the Monitor Womb and that if he didnt move he would...

BANG

...crash into a wall.

"Wally?" Diana peeked outside just after noticing he was gone, "What are you doing?"

He groaned and rubbed his head.

"I dont know either." he said, "Lets just go in."

He led her inside the room and sat down on the sofa.

"Any ideas John?" Diana asked.

"No." he said.

Another idea rush came to Wally (I told you it happened a lot.) Why didnt he think of this before. It was so simple.

"A party!" Wally bluted out.

Diana and John looked at him confused and then exchanged looks.

"A party?" they said at the same time. Wally nodded proudly.

"I say we have a party." he said, his proud grin never leaving his face.

"Okay Wally, look" John started, "We only have two days until Halloween and where will we have the party?"

"Simple," Wally said, his victory grin still there, "At my house, on Halloween."

"And the fact that we only have two days?" John pushed on.

"Fastest Man Alive, duh." he said like it was a no-brainer.

"Right, well. Prep money?" John was sure he had stumped him now.

"I always have a emergency party fund." he smirked.

John stared at him. Wally knew what he was thinking.

'Probably thinking "Who in Heck carries around emergency party funds but lives in a Watchtower?"' he mentally frowned, 'I do.'

John sighed.

"I give up," he said.

"Great!" Wally exclaimed. "Diana?"

"Id love to." she smiled.

It was that smile that any man would want to own. But Wally had changed. He knew Diana would go to Batman. Hed given up on her a long time ago.

"Well then," Wally said a little sadder than before. "Lets start planning."

Thank you for reading everyone! I hope that this came out long. Reviews are always appreciated, by the way. 


	5. Prep

Disclaimer: Dont own, dont sue.

A/N: Sorry guys. I was so busy studying for the exams I left you guys out. Well heres the (hopefully) long anticipated Chapter Five! Enjoy and Review.

Chapter Five: Party Preperations

"So...tell me again why you have an 'emergency party fund?'" asked John for the umpteenth time.

Wally sighed.

"All part of my six-part plan of getting the JL back together...duh." Wally replied for the umpteenth time. John just shook his head. Diana shrugged.

"And what is this 'plan' of yours?" Diana asked.

Wally straightened up and leaned in, motioning for them to do the same.

John narrowed his eyes, a lot like Batman, and shook his head.

Wally sighed...again.

"Fine." he crossed his arms. "Just listen well."

Diana nodded. John grunted.

"Part one," he held up one finger to show what he was talking about.

"Gather money for the party."

Again, a nod and a grunt.

"Two," his second finger came up to join the first. "Talk with a fellow member to get close again to him/her."

This time Diana grunted, knowing she was that 'fellow member,' and John nodded.

"Three," the third finger, "Trick John into helping me with that member,"

They both grunted this time.

"Four," fourth finger, "Suggest a party,"

They nodded.

"Five," fifth finger, "Invite everyone"

The other two sighed, knowing the Sixth step already."

"Six..." he looked over at his hand to see that he had run out of fingers and quickly used his other hand to raise the last finger.

"Have a great time and well all be happy again?" John suggested.

"Uh...yeah." Wally said.

"It was obvious that you just made that up in that very spot you know," John said flatly.

"Howd you know I was making it up?" Wally was slightly shocked.

John scoffed.

"I didnt, but I do now." he said with a smug smirk.

"DARN IT!" John raised an eyebrow. Wally was not very good at swearing.

"Whatever, so what have you got?" John asked Diana.

"I dont have a clue on what to do on these sorts of affairs so you to are alone on this."

"Oh, well thats alright" Wally assured her.

He turned to John.

"One rule," he said in a mock serious tone, "Costumes cannot be your superhero one."

"Isnt that obvious?"

"Yeah...but I have a feeling that Batman will..."

They all um-hmmed at that while nodding.

"So 'Justice League Costume Party' at my place on Halloween?"

"Sounds good" Diana said.

"Refreshments?"

"Coke, Sprite, Chips. Dip and beer." John replied.

Diana decided to be 'keeper of the ideas' so she scribbled that all down in a notebook, which just happened to appear out of nowhere...but its a fanfic, those things can happen.

We interrupt this Fan Fic for an Authors Note.

Sorry, I got a bit 'real worldy' there. Just a bit of humor. Well on with the show...I mean Fic.

And now back to "Halloween for the JL, Chapter Five"

They covered refreshments, decorations, and invitations so they were pretty much all set.

"Hope J'onn comes." Wally pouted.

"Or Shayera..." John mumbled.

"Or Batman..." Diana stated.

"Or Supes..." Wally said.

The three of them sighed. It might be impossible to get the JL back together if they didnt all come.

The three of them were silent, in thought of how to convince each member to come...

Thank you, thank you. Again, sorry for the huge delay in the update and please review! 


	6. Invite

Halloween for the Justice League

Disclaimer: Dont own, dont sue.

Chapter Six: Invitations

Wally licked off the last envelope and placed it in a small bag.

"There, thats all of them."

He grinned proudly and decided to hand deliver them with Diana.

Shayera stared out into space, leaning into the rail.

It was getting easier to ignore the whispers behind her, but that didnt mean she didnt reflect on them.

Everything felt dark.

Even the man she loved abandoned her.

Halloween was coming up in two days and she knew everyone else would be celebrating.

She was almost sure that no one would be an angel this year.

Due to the wings.

She heard soft footsteps that belonged to either Diana, or Vixen.

Please let it be Diana.

Vixen stole her man, but Diana had come to a truce and became friends again ever since going into Tartaraus together.

Then someone leaned in right next to her, sharing her view.

She was tall and had black hair so she was obviously Diana.

"Youve been quite entranced with this view for a while." she said.

"Its the only place I feel home these days." Shayera replied, her gaze not leaving the vast wonders of space.

"Dont feel like that Shayera." Shayera looked at her quizically.

Diana had a sincere grin on her face and a warm look in her eyes.

'Just like back when we were the best of friends.' Shayera thought.

"Ive been spending time with Flash and Green Lantern lately..." she started.

"You have?" Shayera cut her off.

"Yes, and Flash has a good idea."

Shayera motioned for her to continue.

"He plans on having a party inviting all of the original seven."

Shayera nodded, seeing what she meant.

"He thinks were drifting apart. Honestly I agree."

Diana handed to her a neat envelope.

"From Wally, John and me."

The envelope said "Happy Halloween, and Youre Invited, A Two for one Special!"

Shayera laughed at Wallys invitation.

"Lets have fun on Halloween..." Diana said. "And it wouldnt be fun, without you."

She flew away to the cafeteria.

Shayera held the small envelope in her hands for a long time, before she too, went to the cafeteria.

Clark stood over the deck, watching everything going on.

Someone zipped over to him.

"Heya Supes!"

Clark gave him a small smile.

"So, I was thinking." Wally started.

'Well, thats news' Clark thought.

"Im inviting you to a Halloween Party."

He shoved a envelope into Clarks hands then made a puppy dog face.

"You are going to come, right?"

Clark, for one, was taken aback. He stuttered for a while.

"Well, uh...Im not too busy on Halloween so I guess I could..."

"Great!"

Flash once again zipped out of the room.

Clark looked at the invitation.

"Master Bruce, there is a visitor waiting for you in the living room."

"Justice League?" Batman asked.

"Yes sir." answered the monotone butler.

"Tell her to come in." Showing that he knew it was a woman.

Moments later, Diana walked in.

"Diana, Im not in the mood to talk about 'us' again."

Diana was furious.

"And what makes you think Im here to talk about you!"

"I just know."

"What makes you think Im stuck on you, there are plenty of other fish in the sea you know!"

Just what Bruce was afraid of.

"So go to him then."

"Fine, I will. But just for your information, I was here to give you this."

She threw a envelope and it landed on his lap.

"Flash, Green Lantern and me came up with it."

He frowned, it was an invitaion to a costume party.

"Whether you come or not, I dont care. But Wally does."

She stormed out of the room and Bruce immeadiately felt guilty.

Batman started considering the invitation.

"Guess who."

A young voice came from behind him and someone tapped him on the shoulder.

It didnt take a telepathic to realize it was Flash.

"Flash." Jonn said in his too-plain-to-be-true voice.

"Good job." Flash appeared next to him.

"May I help you?" Jonn asked.

"Ah, come on Jonn, whats with the formal?"

Jonns lips stayed in a flat line.

"Well, you should go out more buddy, so Im inviting you to come to my Halloween Party!'

"A party?"

"Yeah, you gonna come?"

"Sure, Flash. I will attend this party."

Flash gave him an invitation and left after giving Jonn a pat on the back.

All four of those that recieved the invitaions opened them and saw...

Halloween Party

When: 6:00 PM9:30 PM  
Where: Keystone Place, 1201  
Date: Halloween (uh duh) 10/31/2006  
RSVP: XXX-XXX-XXXX

Hey guys! Come to my place and celebrate Halloween, Flash-style. Well have tons of fun. I promise. One rule though. Costumes must not be your own. Thats right. A costume party!  
Please come!

A/N: The more you review, the better Ill right. 


	7. Before

Halloween for the Justice League

Disclaimer: Dont own, Dont sue

Chapter Seven: Before the Party...

"Master Bruce, the party you have chosen to attend is in three hours."

Bruce nodded.

"Alfred," he turned to his butler.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Im supposed to wear a costume..."

"Dont you wear one everyday sir?"

"...thats not my daily one."

"Then perhaps I suggest a Vampire. That, too, is a 'Batman.'"

Bruce smirked.

"Could you get the costume ready Alfred?"

"Will do, sir."

Alfred left to find a Vampire suit that he didnt even know he had.

Shayera was on her bed, deep in thought.

She had never really celebrated this holiday before.

Perhaps, a slightly comic costume.

Or an ironic costume.

How about a demon?

She had wings, like an angel.

And a demon would be the opposite.

She snapped her fingers and got out all of her red clothes.

She put on a tight red shirt and black leather mini-skirt and went to transport herself back down to Earth to buy devils horns and the fork thing hes famous for.

She got some stares from the people that were actually there at the Watchtower.

After all, red and black werent her usual colors.

At the store, she picked out the horns and fork, all the while receiving glares from the clerk.

"Shayera Hol?"

"Yes..." Shayera answered the clerk, afraid of what she would hear.

"Im a big fan!"

Shayera looked at her like she was crazy.

Shayera pounded on her ears for a bit until she addressed the clerk again.

"Excuse me?"

"Im sure you hear a lot of...different opinions these days, but Im always going to believe in you."

The girl had a very sincere smile on her face.

Shayera smiled back.

"Thank you."

"No problem. $9.98 please."

Shayera handed her the money and left.

And she left in better spirits.

It was only right that he dress as his childhood dream.

Well, it wasnt scary.

Whos afraid of a baseball player.

John sighed.

It was just abnormal to be dressing up at this age in the first place, but he was doing it for Wally.

Poor kid needed them. Ever since the Justice League got bigger, he had been pushed out.

'Were all drifting apart, really.' he thought.

Clark sat in his room, deep in thought.

There was no reason to go to this amateur party.

He shook his head.

He was starting to think like a Justice Lord.

The Grim Reaper costume sat on the bed, waiting patiently to be put on.

The mask was gently put on his face, giving a skullish, death feeling.

Jonn had no idea what to dress up as.

He transformed into multiple things.

An idea striked him and he decided that sometimes more is better.

'Stupid Batman and his arrogance.' Diana thought.

Gently spread out on her bed in her Metropolis apartment, she was thinking about Batman, but this time, in a bad way.

'Selfish, arrogant man!' she thought.

It took along sigh to come back to the real world, where Wallys party was only a few hours away.

Zatanna had helped her pick out a costume.

A witch costume. Go figure.

It still had that swimsuit figure that her costume had, just with a frilly miny skirt and black hang-on wings.

And the huge hat, of course.

After she got dressed she figured that she might as well go down eartly to help with the last minute stuff.

Im just going to have to keep my mind off of Batman for a while.

Merrily whistling, Wally was tidying up a bit before the guest came.

DING DONG.

Wally looked at the clock.

It was still about two and a half hours until the party.

He straighted his Frankenstein costume and got the door.

Diana stood at the door and chuckled.

"Trick-or-Treat." she joked.

'Boy does she look HOT today.' Wallys bachelor thoughts got the better of him.

"Come in. Please." he pointed.

"I came to see if you needed any help." Diana walked in.

"Oh, pretty much done here." Wally said, speed-dusting here and there.

"Well, I guess Ill just have to...uh...wait then." Diana said.

"Sure."

As Wally made the finishing touches, she sat down and started waiting for the other guests to arrive.

A/N: It was a bit hard becoming suddenly all "Costume Fashion." I think if there were pictures, youd get the idea. But there arent any pictures... 


	8. The End

Halloween for the JL

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.

A/N: Man I have to finish this soon. Ignore what I said, I'm making this the end. Sorry guys. --

Chapter Eight: In come the guests

"Bis is itby." Bruce complained.

Alfred sighed from the driver's seat.

He continued to drive as Bruce fidgeted with his costume.

"I canb eben sbeak boberly," Bruce pointed to his fake fangs.

"Sir, I'd be surprised if you could."

Upset by that comment, Bruce leaned back in his seat and didn't talk for the rest of the trip.

Alfred was relieved that he did.

The tires made a scratching sound as it hit the gravel covered parking lot.

"I'll pick you up when you call, Master Bruce." Alfred half-joked.

"Bhateber." Bruce got out of the car and entered the building. There was no elevator...

FIVE MINUTES LATER

'Did he have to live on the top floor!' Bruce thought angrily.

After he caught his breath, he stepped up to the last door on the right, and knocked hard three times.

'Not even a doorbell.'

The door opened with frankenstein at the doorway. Bruce was surprised for one minute before he realized it was Halloween...

"Oh heya Bats!" Wally said.

Bruce quickly down the hall to make sure no one was there that could have heard that. Then he turned to Wally with gritted teeth.

"You're lucky no one heard that."

Suddenly, Diana came out from Wally's side with her hands on her hips. She had a disgusted look on her face. But he had to admit, she looked hot in that witch costume.

"You don't have to be so mean you know," she said in a cold tone, "But at least you came."

Bruce honestly didn't know what to do.

Wally looked at Diana then at Bruce. Something told him that something was wrong between those two...  
Just because the tension was increasing in the room, Wally decided to speak up.

"Uh, okay Bats. First guest. Come in." he clapped his hands together.  
Bruce grunted then came in. He noticed the apartment wasn't as messy as he thought it would be. He looked around a bit. Definetly small, filled with all sorts of orange and black stuff. Then he saw the table filled with refreshments. Not too bad. Another quick 360 degree sweep, but that meant he eventually faced Diana.

The look on her face was plain old, "That's rude."

Bruce looked away. Wally was already back on the couch, organizing the refreshments table.

Wally patted the sofa across from him. "Sit" he said.

Bruce couldn't help but wanting to sit after walking up the mega stairs. Wally took a close look at his false fangs. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Somebing bunny?" Bruce attempted to retort. Wally exploded and so did someone from outside the door.

"Must be Supes." Wally jumped.

Diana looked at him.

"How do you know?" she curiously asked.

Wally stood in a 'I'm great' pose and looked at her with a smirk.

"Who else can not only have the ability to hear that from outside, but see Bat's expression while he said that?" he smarted.

Diana nodded. That did make total sense.

"And, also, who else would like seeing Bats making a fool of himself more than me and Supes?" Wally added.

Diana giggled then replied, "About half the nation, actually."

Superman, or rather in this case, The Grim Clark, came in with a box and said "Good point there."

"Hey, you came Supes!" Wally ran excitedly.

Superman sat down on the couch, took a chip and threw it in his mouth. Crunching sounds came from his mouth for about five seconds before he answered.

By then, Wally had already sat down between Clark and Diana.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Clark joked.

Wally snickered. "Then you, Supes, are not a very good superhero." Wally mock-scolded him.

Clark shrugged and ate another chip. Leaning back on the couch, Clark seemed very comfortable.

"Nice costume Bruce, the fangs are the highlights." Clark joked.

"Banks." Bruce mumbled. Wally reached over and grabbed a chocolate cookie and dipped it in some strawberry yogurt. Diana, Clark and Bruce all stared at it.

"You're not thinking of eating that, are you Wally?" Diana choked out.

Wally stuffed it in his mouth and chewed very slowly, but not because it was disgusting. It seemed like he was actually savoring it. Diana, Clark and Bruce however needed only to think about the taste once to have them working on keeping their lunch down.

"Anyways, I brought some Halloween cake..." Clark brought back the mood. Wally's expression brightened a lot.  
The box Clark came in with turned out to be a cake that "Ma" had sent to Clark just for Halloween.

"Bent, boes bour bother bend bou ba bake bor ebery boliday?" Bruce stared at the box.

"Translation," Wally cleared his throat into a deep voice, "Kent, does your mother send you a cake for every holiday?"

Clark nodded, still a bit unsure of what the question was.

Wally looked satisfied with himself. And then he realized that he was with the "Big Three." They always hung out together. If he wanted to get everyone back into one big happy family again, he'd have to get every one to play with each other and all that!

So he cleared his throat. Everybody's attention was his.

"Uh, why don't we do something before everyone else arrives because it looks like we're all early." he looked at the clock. It was still 30 minutes until the party was supposed to officially start.

"Like what?" Clark asked.

Just then someone knocked on Wally's door three times.

Wally jumped up. "Geez, everyone's early!"

The door opened and Shayera and John were there, all dressed up (for a Halloween Party.)

"Ooh, you guys come together?" Wally teased.

"No, we just met on the stairs." Shayera said as she came in. "Thanks for inviting me Wally, nice decorations."

Everyone was looking at her. Her costume was ironic. Her wings were still there, so it was like part devil, part angel.

"What?" Shayera asked when she realized everyone was looking, no staring at her.

"It's nothing Shay, just sit down." Wally said as the host. "GL, you too."

Shayera sat next to Diana while John sat next to Bruce. Wally did a mental headcount.

"All we're missing now, is just one Jolly Green Martian." he announced.

Everyone nodded. Shayera looked around at the quite room.

"Wally, not to be rude but, what's the point of this party?" she asked.

"Good question, it's so we can talk..." Wally saw everyone looking at him. "So talk."

"Bat's bit, Bi'm baking by beeb bob!" Bruce exclaimed. (That's it, I'm taking my teeth off!)

He took out the fangs and flexed his jaw. Most of them were surprised that Bruce was the one to break the ice.

"Much better." he said.

Everyone started having a nice conversation and J'onn came with a super weird monster costume.  
The Justice League was one big, happy family again.

THE END

A/N: Sorry the ending sucks, Halloween is WAY over...  
If anyone even wants me to make this a series, comment it plz. 


End file.
